The Pendant of Light
by Dreamcreator
Summary: Jackie Chan and crew head out to an exhibition to discover a lost treasure, containing secrets of a lost kingdom. But beware for there are others who desperately want that treasure. Soon everyone will know the hidden secrets of the Pendant of Light and how to break its curse.


**Hi!**

**Well this is my first Jackie Chan adventures story that I have ever written. I thought about this idea years ago when I saw season three and finally had the chance to write it down. It is a whole rewrite of Season Three, so be prepared for some major changes. Though some of the plot still remains the same (The J team trying to collect all the animals that now have the power of the Talismans.) but with somewhat of a different story line. Well I hope that you enjoy this. I hope that I have kept everyone in character. Please let me know if I should make corrections to the story and I shall.**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures. Only my original characters belong to me and the some of the story plot.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Long ago, back in ancient times, in the vast lands of Asia, stood a kingdom. It was called the Starian Kingdom. It was named this, because the King who ruled over it was the Prince of the Moon, who left the Moon Kingdom to create his own empire. He was a mighty and powerful King, ruling his kingdom with a firm and iron grip. Though his Kingdom was small, he was going to change all that, so the Starian Kingdom would be known throughout the Earth as the greatest Kingdom._

_By his rightful side, was his loyal Queen. His Queen was a beautiful woman, with gentleness and kindness embedded in her loving soul. She would open her doors to anyone giving shelter and food to those who asked and needed it. She would give warmth and comfort to those who were down on their luck, always helping her people. Though beautiful and kind, she was also wise beyond her years and believed in Justice despising wrong doings and crimes of any kind. She was loved by all her people, but mostly by her King who she dearly loved too._

_As his kingdom grew, so did the King's greed and lust for ultimate power. He soon began planning battle strategies to conquer other kingdoms and far off lands unknown to the world, but just waiting to be discovered and claimed. He had the best warriors recruited in his army, making it the most powerful army throughout the country. Kingdoms would bow down in fear, praying the Starian King would not come to take away their land and their homes. The King's dream was so close to coming true. He wanted to prove his worth and show the world, he was the mightiest ruler known to man. He could have anything he wanted._

_If he only knew what was to happen next._

_One day a stranger wandered into the kingdom. He wore shredded ragged clothes underneath an old musty cloak, with the hood covering his entire head, so you could not see his face. He treaded through the green plentiful country side of the kingdom, to its crowded and busiest streets till he finally reached the palace gates._

"_What do you want?" asked one of the guards._

"_I want to see the King." replied the stranger. So they bid him in leading him into the royal court, at the far end of the room, stood two giant thrones. Sitting on them were the Starian King and Starian Queen._

"_What is your purpose for coming here?" asked the King._

_The stranger bowed his head. "My purpose, great King, is to help you what you eagerly seek."_

"_And what is it I seek so eagerly?" questioned the King, eying the stranger with suspicion._

_The stranger just had to say one word that would end the King's suspicion. "Power."_

_The King gasped, but the stranger continued on: "Oh great King, you seek ultimate power. You seek greatness and wealth beyond your dreams. You want all those who are under your rule to bow down at your very feet. To show fear and greatness to the most powerful of Emperors and Kings known to us! "_

_With every word and praise coming from the stranger's mouth, the King's excitement and anticipation grew, but not the Queen's. She felt dread and uneasiness coming from within her heart, by the stranger and his promises._

"_Yes!" cried the King. "That is exactly what I want! That is what I desire so!"_

"_To have all the power that you seek, I will help you…" said the strange man, the atmosphere becoming darker and more sinister, "…for a price. Will you do anything to achieve this great power?"_

"_Yes! Anything!"_

"_Even…sacrifice everything? The one thing you hold most dear, the closet to your heart?" questioned the stranger, with an evil twinkle in his eyes which made the Queen shiver in fear._

"_I would." said the King._

"_That is all I needed to know!" yelled the stranger, throwing his hands into the air, calling on the forces of Darkness that surrounded them and the entire kingdom. The evil one removed his cloak to reveal himself in his true form_

"_You!' cried out the King, as his wife clung to him in fear of the situation that lay before them._

"_Yes, it is I! The greatest Sorcerer of them all!" laughed the evil one. His red eyes, filled with wickedness, staring at the King. "Now I will grant your wish! You and your kingdom will have great power…as my slaves for all eternity!" The Sorcerer laughed evilly as he casted his dark magic on the entire kingdom. "Monsters that will serve under my rule! I will be the greatest ruler of all of China!"_

_His dark magic was working, as he could hear the screams coming from the people. They were slowly and painfully turned into monsters. Death defying warriors of Darkness. Bound to their monstrous forms till the end of time. The Sorcerer was about to cast another spell…till he noticed something. Something was off. He watched as some of the people were not turning into monsters of Darkness. They were not bound by Darkness but by…_

"_Light?!' he yelled out. "How can this be? How can they have turned into creatures of the purest light? This I cannot allow! I will destroy all of those who are not bound into darkness." He hissed._

"_Stop!"_

_Silence was cast out through the entire palace, to all parts of the kingdom. The Dark one growled. "Who dares to try and stop me?!"_

"_I do!'_

_The Evil Sorcerer looked to see the Starian Queen walk up to him. Determination and bravery written all over her face, as she looked at the all mighty dark one. The King and his Kingdom were in shock: Their Queen was glowing!_

"_Oh Great Sorcerer," began the Queen, "you will spare my Kingdom, my people, and my husband from this horrible fate."_

_The evil one smirked. "Is that so? Your husband is son to the Moon, the rulers of Night. He is bound by Darkness as should be his people." He looked all around him," However…only half of them are while the other half is Light. I didn't understand why that was happening…until now. Their other ruler is daughter to the Sun Emperor. You are a problem in my way, little Queen of Starian, Princess of the Sun." He threatened to the Queen._

_But the Queen would not back down. "What if there can be an exchange?"_

_This got the Sorcerer's attention. "What kind of exchange?" he asked, his curiosity now peaked._

"_In exchange for sparing my husband, my people, and my Kingdom from eternal slavery I… sacrifice myself." said the Queen._

_The Kingdom was in an uproar. They cried and protested to their Queen, to stop her from doing this to herself. They did not want to lose their beloved Queen. The Sorcerer silence them with one roar._

"_Silence!" he cried out, growling at the people. He turned his attention back to the Queen. "Such a brave little Queen, that you are. Very well, the Dark creatures will not be bound to slavery…but those of Light and yourself will be!"_

_Suddenly, gusts of wind broke all the windows of the castle, reaching for all those who were not bounded by Darkness. This dark magic swirled around them, howling and chanting their master's horrible curse, as those that were bounded by Light screamed in pain, becoming small little bright spheres of glowing light. Then all the spheres headed towards the Queen, being tattooed all over her body. She screamed in agony. The King couldn't bear to see his love in so much pain._

_The King and the rest of his people could only watch in horror as the Queen became a sphere of glowing light herself. She rose into the air, when the evil one clapped his hands together, capturing the light sphere with in his hands, and the whole Kingdom especially their King wept. When the Sorcerer took his hands apart, he was holding a small pendant._

"_Such a pretty little trinket." commented the Sorcerer, as he gazed at the pendant that was now in his hands. Striding away from his musings, he turned evilly to the King. "Oh, great and powerful King, do you see what you have done? You have turned yourself and half of your Kingdom into monsters, while the other half is trapped inside this Pendant along with your Queen." The Dark one began to chuckle as he twirled the pendant in front of the King, so he could see it._

"_Release them at once!" cried out the King._

"_Foolish King! There is only one way to break the curse of the Starian Kingdom and I'm the only one who knows!" laughed the Sorcerer as he flew away from the Kingdom, leaving its people and their King crying out in anguish and in anger._

_Centuries have passed, the people forgetting about their history, forgetting about the monsters and creatures that had existed during those times, not believing them anymore. Not believing in magic anymore, forgetting about the ancient ways, that their ancestors had lived by. Forgetting about a Kingdom, its power hungry King, his tormented people, and the worthy Queen…lost in the sands of time. No one to know of their eternal suffering, or their pleas to Heaven, crying for freedom. Forever to be forgotten…_

…_until now._

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter. Please let me know how I did on it and if I should make some corrections to it I hope that you enjoyed and I shall try to update it as much as possible.**

**Please Review!**

**Thank you!**

**Dreamcreator**


End file.
